The Night Only Kagari's Phone Could Remember
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Kagari invites everyone over to his flat to celebrate the ending of a stressful mission, and everyone's drunk. What happens during a game of Truth or Dare? OOC-ness due to drunken-ness.


Masaoka passed the third almost-empty bottle of scotch around Kagari's coffee table and couch, making sure each one of the five people got a small amount more before pouring the last few drops down his own throat. Yayoi was passed out on the floor giggling, her empty glass in her limp hand. Shion and Kagari were sprawled out on the couch, and clinked their glasses together when they got refilled. Akane was sitting neatly in an armchair, her cheeks dusted pink, laughing at only something she could hear. Kougami was relatively sober looking except for the lopsided grin he wore as he downed the rest of his drink. Kagari had decided to host a small party in his flat in celebration of the newly finished mission, and everyone seemed to be unwinding from the stress. He had invited even Ginoza, but he declined by not arriving.

"Guys, enough with the stupid talk! Let's do something!" Kagari shouted. He did not seem to notice that he was the only one who was talking, and neither did any of the others, and if they did, they didn't care. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned their attention to the young titan blonde.

"Like what? I don't feel like I can do much..." Yayoi sat up from her place on the floor, and erupted into a belch. She muttered excuse me, and Akane giggled harder than she was before.

"Here's something I've never done as a kid, but had always wanted to try. Won't be the same, but it's worth a try. One of those things where you dare or truth a person? Something like that?" Masaoka waved his glass around in the air, indicating that he was very intent and serious about what he was saying.

"Truth or Dare? Now that brings up some entertaining memories." Shion gazed upwards, lost in thought. Her top was a little lower than usual, and she half-heartedly pulled it up.

"Well, we're all drunk as hell, so let's at least try this. Make this more..." Kougami didn't finish his sentence, instead swirling what was left of the alcoholic drink in the bottom of his glass.

"Fun? Exciting? Entertaining?" Akane erupted in a fit of giggles, and almost fell off her chair.

"Let's get started? I think we first go in a circle and then we choose someone to go first. You ask truth or dare, and then you go from there. Oh, and if you don't do it, for our purposes, let's say the rest of us will give Ginoza a video of you. " Shion motioned for the Akane, Kougami and Masaoka to come closer, forming a tighter circle.

"Okay, I'm starting since I'm the one who invited you all here on this fie, fine day." Kagari pretended to think hard before pointing at Yayoi.

"Yayoi! Truth or Dare?!" Yayoi rubbed her eyes and groggily glanced up at Kagari.

"Truth or dare? Truth I guess." Kagari slapped his hand together.

"Who are you, where are you, and who am I?" Kagari pulled out his cellphone and began recording.

"Easy. I'm the forgotten princess of apples, I'm lying in a poppy seed, and you are my little cow." She said everything with a straight face before collapsing again. Akane began to laugh, followed by Shion and Kagari, and soon the whole room was booming with laughter. Even Kougami's deep echoing voice joined in. They decided to skip Yayoi's turn, and moved to Masaoka. He wiped tears out of his eyes before speaking.

"Shion, truth or dare?" She thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"I'm feeling like a risk taker, Dare for me please!" Masaoka thought of a moment before slamming his glass down on the table.

"Shion, make out with Kagari for five seconds." Kagari tried to run, but Shion pinned him down.

"It's not my fault Deary, it's the way of the game." She tackled Kagari down, and their lips barely met.

"She did it, she did it! Now get off me!" Kagari yelled, shoving Shion off him. Shion wiped her lips, adding to the red smear across her face.

"Akane, you haven't participated yet. Truth or dare, Honey?" Akane ceased giggling for a second before answering.

"I'll have what Shion has!" She waved her glass as if calling over a waiter.

"Dare it is then." Shion closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them open.

"I have the perfect one! Akane, kiss the hottest person in the room." Everyone went silent as Akane stood up and looked at everyone's faces thoughtfully. Masaoka blew her a kiss, but she pretended to push it away with disgust. Her view stopped on Kougami, and Kagari's red button flashed on his phone, signally the beginning of a new video.

"I thinks it's incredibly obviouses who it is." Her talking was slightly slurred.

"He's sitting theres, oblivious to himselfs..." She sat down on Kougami's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her, smirking. She crushed her lips into his, and he replied by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. Masaoka and Kagari hooted, adding to the excitement.

Needless to say, Akane stayed in Kougami's lap the rest of the night.


End file.
